


BaekMin 1: Bossy

by Nicefinger420_BIU



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicefinger420_BIU/pseuds/Nicefinger420_BIU
Summary: minhyun misses dongho's big butt so he goes home. dongho gets angry for some reason.





	1. foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅋㅋㅋ(kkk) : lol
> 
> hyung : casual term used by younger males to refer to older males/big brother
> 
> jagi: darling
> 
> -ah/-yah : suffix that means "hey"

 

[minhyun-ah]

[?] _\- 9:51 pm_

 _9:58 pm -_ [yes?]

[...are you here yet?]  _-9:58 pm_

[hmmm]

 _10:00 pm -_ [yes ^ ^]

[then how come i don't see you outside?] 

[do you know what happens to liars?] - _10:03 pm_

[hmm... ]

 _10:04 pm -_ [they]

[become pretty good actors ^ ~]

 _10:06 pm -_ [ ㅋㅋㅋ ]

[wow]

[you] 

[you are a pretty good actor, though. ]

[ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ] - _10:08pm_

[ no, you really are. ]

[where are you?] - _10:09 pm_

 _10:16 pm -_ [come find me~♡]

[i'll carry you myself]

[i'll carry your car]

[?] -  _10:17 pm_

[i thought i saw you] -  _10:20 pm_

[how will you see me? ㅇㅇ ]

 _10:24 pm -_ [i'm still a good hour away ㅋㅋ]

[im on the roof]

[my eyes have pretty good vision you know?] -  _10:26 pm_

[the roof?]

[WHAT]

 _10:27pm -_ [GETDOWNFROM THERE]

[ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ] -  _10:28 pm_

[...]

[why did i even...]

 _10:28 pm -_ [i'm turning off my phone.]

[minhyun-ah]  _- 10:29 pm_

i can't wait any|

...

[i'll only go down if i see you]  _- 10:30 pm_

[dongho-yah]

 _10:30 pm -_  [you're indoors at least, right?]

  _10:31 pm -_ [it's too cold outside.]

[i'll wave at you from up here] -  _10:33 pm_

[the view is pretty good!] 

[i'll send you a picture] -  _10:34 pm_

 _10:34 pm -_ [ idiot.]

[hey] -  _10:44 pm_

[what use are your long legs if you're so slow]  -  _10:45 pm_

i'll cut|

...

 

[i'll carry you]

[like a princess]

[it's faster] -  _10:46 pm_  

[or are you driving?] -  _10:48 pm_  

[minhyun-ah?] -  _10:51 pm_

[me? the princess?]

 _11:00 pm -_ [ㅋㅋㅋ]

[15 minutes]

[wait for me]

 _11:01 pm -_  [qu-i-et-ly]

[okay.]

[i'll be quiet] - _11:02 pm_

[super quiet]

[i'll wait very quietly] - _11:03 pm_

[just let me drive you next time] - _11:05 pm_

 

 

Dongho peers out the curtain one last time. It's almost midnight and there really isn't much to see aside from a few lampposts dotting the streets. He stands up and lugs the big, comfy armchair back to its previous place.

After checking if all the furniture are decently aligned, Dongho pads around the living room impatiently, sporting nothing but a white towel around his waist and unwittingly leaving a trail of water droplets behind.

 

Dongho checks his phone again— no reply. He chucks it on the leather couch and nearly makes it fly off when he follows suit and plops down heavily, vigorously rubbing another towel on his dripping hair. Dongho peeks at the phone again. 

 

 _[maybe next time. and didn't I tell you to be quiet?] -_ _11_ _:10._ He has 10 minutes.

 

Settling comfortably on the couch, he passively scans the room, his eyes catching the remote on the table. Maybe they can watch reruns of afternoon dramas. He can already feel himself cringing as he recalls the cheesy shows the aunties in their neighborhood always keep gossiping about. Dongho clicks his tongue and decides to just pick a movie for them to watch.

Dongho stands up and eyes the cabinets below the TV— until he spots the wet mess he left all over the floor.

 

_"Aishh... "_

 

Combing his fingers through fairly dry locks, Dongho gets down on all fours with a grunt, quickly wiping the water off with the nearest, most appropriate cleaning rag. He sniggers to himself.

 

_Minhyun's gonna kill me if he sees this._

 

After properly sullying the once pristine towel and crawling around, looking like a perfect picture of a diligent, hardworking, scantily clad housewife  _(housebund?)_  preparing for their partner to arrive— Dongho quickly grabs at the unfurling towel around his waist— he squints at the clock behind him.

 

 _11:23 pm._ Two minutes left and he still hasn't put any clothes on.

 

Dongho jumps up and quickly jogs to the guest room— his room, really— and haphazardly throws both towels into the laundry basket. He rips open his bottom drawer and hurriedly tries to put some pants on, bouncing and trying to fit his leg into the appropriate hole, all the while pulling a few more drawers open and throwing a variety of sweaters onto the bed behind him.

Turning to the bed afterwards, he tilts his head at the available options, a slight shiver crawling up his skin. 

 

_It's cold._

 

Dongho shrugs and decides to pick the warmest-looking option— a thick, fluffy, white turtleneck thing— and shucks the rest back into the drawer, shuffling back to the living room blindly as he tries to pull it on.

Finally, he plunks across the couch and quickly stretches to grab the remote on the table, turning the TV on and trying to find  _any_  channel that's airing an interesting show at this time.

His heart skips a beat when the doorknob suddenly jiggles.

 

"... I'm here," comes a muffled voice.

 

"Hey there," Dongho replies from the couch, waving the remote lazily.  

 

Dongho sighs in defeat and finally stops on the channel airing a random romcom drama. He feels two light taps on his head and Dongho sits up from his position, letting Minhyun settle beside him. He offers to have his lap used as a pillow, to which Dongho almost immediately accepts.

He smiles up at Minhyun, finally,  _finally_  having the chance to talk in person after weeks of just texting and calling each other— but Minhyun's eyes were fixated on the show. Dongho deflates and presses his lips together, shifting to lay on his side instead. Minhyun gently puts a hand on his head.

 

"Dongho-yah?" he starts, fingers combing through damp, messy curls _._

 

"Yeah?" comes a soft reply.

 

Another hand rises to touch Dongho's face, trailing down his jaw and softly rubbing the stubble there. Minhyun chuckles when he breaks into a silly smile and nuzzles against his touch. He pinches a puffed, squishy cheek and gets rewarded with a bubbly laugh.

 

"Have you been taking care of yourself well?" Minhyun asks after a while, petting his hair.

 

Dongho merely hums and nods in response. 

 

His smile slowly starts to fall when he recognizes the heroine on the screen, having heard of vivid descriptions of her in his convenience store escapades, no thanks to the loud aunties. She accidentally spills her drink on the love interest. Dongho barely manages to catch his sigh, gazing at the remote on the table longingly.

 

He should've just picked any movie.

 

Dongho doesn't know why he was panicking so much earlier. It's not like Minhyun would've minded seeing him half-naked. Maybe it was all the cleaning he had to do today, all the blood rushing to his head and turning him crazy.

From the top of his head, he recalls blearily washing his car for a good hour in the morning, driving to the pet store to buy Lucky some food, giving her a warm bath, driving here, washing the car again— he had nothing else to do— sweeping the lawn, cleaning the living room (and maybe the kitchen too).

Hell, he even did  _hyung's_  laundry.

 

Unwilling to spend their rare time together like this, he tries to get Minhyun's attention.

 

"Minhyun-ah," a cool hand places itself on Dongho's shoulder and slowly glides down to his bicep.

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Have you eaten yet?" the hand travels down his waist to languidly stroke his hip.

...

 

It doesn't seem like Minhyun heard him.  

 

Does he like this show  _that_  much? Dongho scrunches his nose in dismay and wills Bumzu-hyung to come back with their food soon. What's all the fuss?  

The actress starts rambling about how handsome the guy is up close. The scene then cuts to the guy with a pink-tinted border with rose petals shooting everywhere— the setting's a bar for chrissake— and the music, of course, turns particularly sparkly. He's vaguely reminded of someone.

 

 _The guy's not even_ that _handsome._

  _..._

_And why is she...? Nobody acts like that in real life._

 

Dongho starts to grimace when the heroine horrifyingly leans in for a dazed, beer froth-moustache smooch— the actor coincidentally mimicking his expression.

 

_Right?!_

 

"Dongho," comes a stern voice from above him.

 

Dongho sheepishly turns to the side and nearly jumps when his eyes meet a dark, half lidded stare zeroed in on him. He looks down when he feels a warm hand go up and inside his shirt to glide on his stomach, then down to lightly stroke the skin underneath his waistband.

He looks back up to see Minhyun lean in slightly and lick his lips.

  

 _"Dongho-yah..."_  he feels heat creeping up from his neck from the intensity of Minhyun's stare, the dialogue in the background starting to sound muffled and far away. Dongho's eyebrows rise further in realization.

 

 _..._   _oh._  

 

Minhyun jerks when Dongho suddenly lets out a loud, boisterous laugh. He barely manages to evade in time when the sniggering male quickly shoots up from his position, nearly clocking Minhyun on the nose.

  

"You're horny?  _In this kind of setting?_ " Dongho manages to ask between harsh cackles.

Minhyun reaches the remote and calmly turns off the television. He turns back to Dongho unfazed, but his brightening ears say otherwise.

  

"I don't have much time," Minhyun replies as he pulls Dongho closer to him. He bites his lip.

"It's been too long since I— we last... you know?" Minhyun grimaces and averts his gaze from Dongho's smug smiling face, blushing all the way to his cheeks now.

" _It's..._ not enough, okay?" he jerks his hand half-heartedly. Minhyun takes a quick peek at his lover's direction to see Dongho's shoulders shaking again, low giggling sounds escaping under his breath and a huge, cheeky grin plastered on his face— as if egging him to go on.

  

Minhyun wants to cry.

  

" _Yah,_ I didn't know how else to—" he motions at Dongho's direction, "you're just so..." his eyes roam on his fluffy figure and immediately snaps out of it, "do you know how hard it was with all those peo—"

"I—"

"I didn't freaking ask you to suddenly watch a stupid romcom!!" Minhyun blubbers pitifully. Dongho shuts his eyes tightly and tries not to break down laughing. He takes a few suffering breaths and eventually decides to spare Minhyun, taking his wildly gesticulating hands into his. 

 _"Since when were you so interested...?"_  he hears him mutter.

 

"Hey," Minhyun reluctantly looks back up at him.

  

Minhyun looks so cute like this. With his cheeks and ears burning so red, his chest lightly heaving with his babbling, his normally confident gaze shifting and unable to look you in the eye. His shapely lips curling slightly into an innocent pout, as if he didn't just imply that he wanted to... Dongho huffs and twines their fingers.

 

This handsome weirdo is exclusively all his.

 

"I missed you too, now shut up," he smiles and leans forward, feeling oddly full. Minhyun groans and meets his lips halfway, immediately wrapping his arms around Dongho's neck. The kiss doesn't last long, though.

 

"How the heck did you even manage jerk off?"

...

Minhyun calmly pulls away and stares at Dongho's genuinely puzzled face. He huffs out a single laugh and slowly moves forward to wrap his arms around his ridiculously thickheaded lover. Dongho takes a single glance at his ominous smile and starts inching away.

  

"Yah... you don't wanna kiss me?" Minhyun pouts dishonestly.

 

He suddenly hoists Dongho up and manhandles him into their room, ignoring his shouts of protest. Minhyun then gently lowers a gasping Dongho and pins him against the door. He stares down at the smaller male in front of him as he holds Dongho's hips in place, the temperature of the room shifting as he leans into his ear.

 

"You..." Minhyun whispers hotly against his skin, his warm breath sending shivers up his neck, "would've died long ago," his hands move up languidly inside Dongho's shirt, rubbing comfortingly on his small waist, "if you were in my position."

  

_Yeah, you think people would fare better in mine?_

 

_"Fuck..."_

 

Minhyun frees his left hand to gingerly hold the back of Dongho's head. He presses their bodies closer and trails his tongue deliberately on his lover's bottom lip, asking for permission. Both males groan as Dongho opens his small mouth, slick tongues wasting no time savoring each other.

Minhyun's hands travel down to tightly grab Dongho's large, clothed ass and elicits an aroused moan. Slowly pulling and grinding their hips, Minhyun fervently licks at the insides of his lover's eager mouth, the wet sounds of their kissing filling the dark room. Dongho's hands move to fist his dark shirt as Minhyun pulls away slightly, a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues, hot, panting breaths fanning on his skin.

"I missed this," he gives Dongho's ass a hard squeeze and kisses the startled gasp that comes out of his lips and looks into his eyes.

 

"I missed you."

 

Minhyun looks down and feels his chest warm by how delicate Dongho looks right now— his hands lightly curling against his chest and burying his face shyly on the crook of Minhyun's neck.

 

"Me too..." Dongho mutters softly.

 

Minhyun slips his hands inside Dongho's pants, raising an eyebrow from the noticeable lack of underwear. With a low chuckle, he roughly pulls and squeezes the large, firm buttocks on his fingers, drinking in the sounds of Dongho's little moans.

 _"Ah—_ _!"_ Minhyun kisses him softly on the temple and starts massaging his abused flesh in apology.

 

"Nnh... no," Dongho nearly mewls against his neck, "it's okay..." his hand slides down Minhyun's chest and lower to rest on his lover's behind him, the other tugging his own pants lower.

 

"You can be rough today."

 

Dongho tilts his head up at him, thoughtlessly casting his features under the moonlight's glow, his soft, amber eyes twinkling. Strong arms raise to wrap around his lover's neck and he immediately gets hoisted up. Minhyun gingerly lowers both of them onto the bed and moves back to lay comfortably against the headboard.

Dongho crawls to follow him and sits on his lap. Minhyun pats him on the cheek twice.

 

"Turn around,  _jagi,_ " he murmurs pleasantly.

 

Dongho lets out a small whine but turns around anyway, his muscular thighs spread on either side of Minhyun's legs. Dongho feels a hand push his back gently, prompting him to press his chest onto the mattress, his half covered buttocks raised. Minhyun holds his thighs and abruptly pulls him onto his navel.

Dongho's shocked gasp turns into a loud cry when a heavy hand swiftly comes down with a resounding smack on his right cheek.

 

"So, you have nothing scheduled for tomorrow?" 

 

Minhyun takes a hold of Dongho's waistband and pulls his pants lower down his thighs, teasingly grinding his hips up as he adjusts their positions. His eyes gleam as he stretches the garter further than necessary and lets go, grinning as Dongho jumps with a cry— his fleshy buttocks jiggling at the resulting abuse. 

Minhyun smacks his ass once more and in his addled mind, Dongho manages to remember his question.

 

 _"Nnh_ — _no." You crazy..._

 

Dongho peers back and watches Minhyun chuckle lowly and pop open a few buttons to expose a firm, pale chest. A thin, silver chain glints under the moonlight— hanging on its end is a familiar, cross engraved ring.

"N-not really," Dongho looks away, his heart beating inexplicably harder in his chest. 

"Hnn..." Minhyun didn't miss his lover's curious peek at him and asks coyly, "see anything interesting?"

 

He places his hands on Dongho's ass again, pressing and watching his fingers almost disappear in the curious softness of his buttocks. Minhyun then slides his hands down between both thighs, pushing them further apart. Dongho moans and raises his hips a bit more, unhearing. Minhyun, equally distracted, drags his hands up and inside the more sensitive part of Dongho's thighs, pinching lightly at the delicate skin there.

Dongho wiggles a bit in protest and slides his hand between them to graze at Minhyun's crotch. Catching his full attention, Dongho whines and moves his hand past to rub his middle finger against his exposed perineum, sliding it downwards to fondle his balls and lightly tug at his own hardening cock.

 

"... touch me here too, Minhyun," he whimpers.

 

Minhyun barely manages to keep himself from moaning at the erotic display, his grip unconsciously tightening on Dongho's flesh. With a hissing breath, Minhyun readjusts on the bed and retaliates with two hard slaps on his ass, tutting. 

"Impatient," Minhyun grabs Dongho's reddened, swollen cheeks and parts them, "we'll get there, Dongho," he rubs a thumb around his puckered hole appraisingly.

 

"Now..." Minhyun licks his lips.

 

 

"Move forward." 

 

 

 


	2. dazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the tags now, love

 

_"Move forward."_

 

Dongho blinks once, twice _—_ the image of Minhyun fucking him senseless into the mattress provoking his hazy mind and forcing his sluggish limbs to move. Dongho starts crawling awkwardly, the pants bunched around his thighs digging into his skin and hampering his movements. Huffing in discomfort, Dongho peers behind him and accidentally catches his lover staring at his ass.

Minhyun meets his eyes and immediately closes his mouth, innocently reaching over to tug the pants off. Dongho's neck heats up in embarrassment. He continues crawling towards the end of the bed and meekly buries his face into the mattress. He gasps when a soft pillow gets slowly pushed between his heated thighs, pleasurably grinding against his groin. Groaning in agony, Dongho quickly grabs onto the damn thing, desperately willing his bucking hips from pressing down and rutting against its plush surface in wild abandon, unlike many lonesome nights before.

 

A hand reaches between the pillow and softly pulls his half hard length from behind, pressing him onto the large pillow afterwards. Dongho's relief is cut short when two fingers lazily trail down his cock, leisurely rubbing his shaft and tracing down to rub the sensitive tip. Dongho moans softly, spreading his legs a little further in a quiet plea for more.

Minhyun licks his lips and grabs Dongho's thick ass, spreading him open. Ignoring his lover's sounds of complaint, Minhyun inspects the twitching hole before him _—_ slapping a jiggly cheek when Dongho got too rowdy _—_ and quirks an eyebrow, eyeing the suspiciously slick hole.

 

A wicked smirk forms on his lips.

 

"How pretty," he says coyly as Dongho buries his face further into the mattress, mumbling under his breath. Minhyun laughs softly and sticks out his tongue, licking the tip of his middle finger. He places it on Dongho's rim and slowly rubs on the pink, slippery bottom.

 

"You couldn't wait for me, could you?"

 _"Minhyun,"_ Dongho whines and peers at him, "please..."

"Shh," he interrupts, "eyes forward."

 

Dongho's obeys, squirming a little as his lover moves closer, fondling his abused cheeks. He feels the bed dip lower between his legs, chest throbbing in anticipation when he gets spread wide open _—_ feeling a warm breath linger against his exposed skin, making him buck in shock. Fingers lightly dig into his thick flesh as Minhyun presses closer; his wet tongue reaching to languidly slide against his groin, trailing upwards and frustratingly stopping below his opening.

 _"Ha-ahh,"_ Dongho's tightly shuts his eyes as plush lips suddenly press against his puckered hole. He moans as it parts and brushes against his sensitive opening _—_ histhighs stiffening as Minhyun's tongue languidly traces around the rim. _"Min..."_ Dongho flushes heavily when he hears a soft, satisfied moan behind him; the sound going straight to his groin as his immaculate lover continues to lick and taste him without care.

Minhyun pulls back slightly and leaves sticky kisses down his lover's perineum, teasingly grazing his lips on Dongho's balls. He licks upwards and rubs the tip of his wet little tongue against the velvety hole. Dongho whimpers and immediately grips the bed frame, softly gyrating against his lover's ministrations.

Licking his lips, Minhyun pulls away and starts fondling Dongho's fat ass, eyeing the thick cock pressing against the pillow thoughtfully.

 

"Feeling good?" He takes Dongho's length and jerks him off languidly. Dongho hazily moans and nods in response, wiggling and pushing his hips back impatiently.

 

_"More..."_

 

Minhyun suppresses an aroused growl and moves back down to heatedly _—_ lightly mouth and suckle on Dongho's tight balls; earning a long, drawn out groan. He licks upwards and insistently presses the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves below his lover's opening. _"Hmmmh,"_ Dongho's voice lilts when Minhyun goes back to sloppily kiss and lick his pliant hole.

 _"_ _Hua-nh!"_ He wails when Minhyun groans and slips his tongue inside. Dongho suddenly slaps his hands on his lover's gripping behind him and spreads himself wide open willingly, helplessly moaning and bucking against the slippery muscle.

Minhyun pulls a hand away from Dongho's grasp and takes a hold of his cock, spitting on it. _"Hau-! mmph,"_ the squirming male below him tries to muffle his moans on the bed as Minhyun rubs his throbbing shaft, hearing him whine pitifully. Minhyun presses a loving kiss on his lover's right hand before sliding his lecherous tongue back in his soft hole.

 

Dongho lustfully meets every press off his lover's tongue inside him, promptly fucking himself with it as he feels the silky, rough texture of his wet muscle sliding in and out of him; trying to make it reach deeper in his hot insides as the hand on his cock starts jerking him off harder and it feels so wet and slippery and so fucking good _—_

_"M-minhyunn..."_

 

Minhyun pulls away and rips the left bedside drawer open, immediately grabbing the lube and _—_

" _Nuh-_ no condoms," Dongho quickly stammers out as he pulls the soiled pillow and throws it to the side, turning around to face him.

 

"I," their eyes lock for only a second as Minhyun immediately rakes his eyes down his half-naked body, breathing heavily as he spots his large, leaking erection staining his white sweater. He swallows at the sight as he grips the bottle harder. His right hand travels down to his pants and undoes the button, taking a hold of his zipper and pulling it lower.

"I wanna feel you," Minhyun's attention is pulled back to Dongho's flushed face, hunger evident on his brown eyes. Following his stare, he looks down and finds his lover eagerly staring at his clothed buldge.

 

Feeling devilish, Minhyun traces his fingers along his straining erection, a soft pant escaping his lips as it twitches in pleasure against the fabric. He watches Dongho licks his lips at the sight as he puts a hand in his thick shirt, pushing it upwards and relieving his sweaty, panting chest; making the other male gape hungrily at his dusky, hardened nipples. The hand moves down his tattooed chest and slides down a toned stomach, tracing down the dark trail on his navel and hovering dangerously close to his erection.

 

"Dongho," Minhyun says warningly as he places the lube back onto the table _—_ unbuttoning his dark shirt and pulling it off, then callously throwing it to the floor. Retrieving the lubricant, he slowly pulls his underwear down and frees his hard cock from its confines. Popping the bottle open, he holds it between them and pours it on his length, spattering some on Dongho's heated skin. Minhyun starts stroking himself, smearing the lube along his shaft with a tight fist and heatedly staring down at his lover.

 

 _"So fucking sexy,"_ he purrs and moves closer, pressing his crotch against Dongho's ass and grabbing his legs, pushing them apart; hissing softly as he teasingly moves his hips, rubbing his slick length in between.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Dongho lets out a needy moan and stares into Minhyun's dark, half lidded eyes. He swallows thickly as he imitates the other male's movements, his foggy mind only managing a few dumb nods in response.

 

 _"Hnnn, ah,"_ his mouth opens in a broken moan as Minhyun presses his tip against his soft hole and slowly pushes into him.

Dongho lets out a small cry, wrapping his legs around his lover's hips and pushing him deeper impatiently, his slippery insides easily swallowing his hard length completely. _"Mmhh,"_ Dongho whimpers under him, looking soft with his watery brown eyes and his small mouth panting little breaths. Trying his damndest not to fuck his boyfriend senseless into the mattress, Minhyun pulls back _—_ his hips stuttering when Dongho brokenly pleads for him to move.

 

"Fuc _—_ " Minhyun closes his eyes, trying to calm himself when his lover mewls deliciously. He starts gyrating into him slowly, sighing in pleasure as he takes his time and feels Dongho's sloppy insides hugging his dick so perfectly _—_ hearing the slow, squelching sounds as he pushes into his tight heat making it harder to control himself. Minhyun exhales deeply and slides a hand down Dongho's inner thigh, pinching his soft flesh lightly, and fucking him a little harder as every soft moan chips away at his patience.

Dongho whines in complaint as Minhyun purposely grazes his prostate, urging him to fuck in earnest.

 _"Not yet,"_ Minhyun whispers, looking down as he holds his leg and traces his fingers down his lover's soft stomach, feeling sticky precome on his skin. Minhyun hums and raises his soiled fingers to his face, moving to press it against his tongue when Dongho suddenly pushes himself up and holds the the back of his neck, gaze unreadable as he pulls him into a kiss.

 

But Minhyun was quick to turn away and Dongho smacks on his blushing cheek instead.

 

In a jarring change of demeanor, Minhyun stops and covers his mouth with the back of his hand, shaking his head a little and looking away.

 

"No," he murmurs.

 

Dongho blinks and grabs his wrist _—_ grabs the other one too _—_ and Minhyun gasps in shock when Dongho grunts and pushes him down the bed. Dongho winces as he sits on the other male's cock, stroking his prostate. He stares down at the bashful male below him, leaning closer.

"No?" he whispers as he adjusts his hips, irresistibly fucking himself a little, "I can't kiss you?"

Minhyun moans and rustles shyly, looking anywhere but at him.

"You're so..." Dongho grits incredulously.

 

"You kept doing such filthy shit, and I can't fucking _kiss_ you?" Minhyun sheepishly looks up at him.

"Dongho..."

 

Dongho growls and backs away, "I don't care," he pulls his thick sweater over his head, grateful for the cool air that immediately relieves his heated skin, "Because," he throws it to the side and huffs, "I know it's pretty damn clean. I made sure of it..." he trails off, muttering.

 

Minhyun stares at him for a moment and bursts into a chuckle, eyes closing as he shakes his head fondly, "Yeah."

"But," he rakes his eyes on Dongho's beautiful naked form, "you still have such a dirty mouth," he chastises, sliding his hands on the thick, fleshy thighs spread on either side of him, up to Dongho's shapely hips, and up his small waist. Dongho leans down closer, their lips merely inches apart.

"Yah, my mouth is over here," he grins, tilting his head mischievously, "You know, the thing you didn't have a problem kissing earlier?"

Minhyun winces, "It was reflex," he says, embarrassed.

 

"Sorry."

 

Dongho giggles victoriously and pecks him on the lips. Minhyun quirks his head, his fox-like eyes blinking at him curiously.

 

"Is that all?" he asks, embracing the other male and closing his eyes expectantly.

 

Dongho smiles and chastely kisses his pretty lips, quietly enjoying its soft, plush texture on his. A hand slides up his broad back and tenderly holds his nape, pulling him closer. Minhyun opens his mouth and starts grinding his hips slowly _—_ his other hand traveling down the small of Dongho's back and holding him in place as they start to make out fervently.

The hand on Dongho's hair join the other grabbing his ass, pushing him down his cock as Dongho ravishes his boyfriend's willing mouth. Minhyun adjusts his legs and orders Dongho to hold onto him, angling his hips and promptly fucking him harder. He watches Dongho scrabble to hold onto his knees, stuttering and wantonly bouncing on his hard length _—_ his large cock lewdly swaying between them.

 

Minhyun grits his teeth and tightens his hold, raising his hips from the bed as he pounds into Dongho's prostate furiously, reveling in the sounds of Dongho's helpless wails.

 

"Fuck, you're slippery. Feels _—_ _hnn—_ so good."

 

Dongho can only moan and slur incoherently, _"Minhyu-uhn ahh-hah-!"_ he covers his mouth and whimpers brokenly, "w-wai _—_ slow d- _ah!_ " Minhyun loosens his grip and lets his lover calm down, slowly stroking his quivering insides with his leaking cock.

 

 _"Yah,"_ Dongho's voice is weak and cute as he shoots a glare down at Minhyun, gingerly bottoming out and curling his hands onto his chest for support.

 

_"Don't... make me cum yet."_

 

He gasps as he feels Minhyun twitch inside him.

 

" _—_ Dongho-yah, I'm back!" He bolts upright at the voice yelling outside.

 

"Oh, is Minhyun already here?" Dongho's eye twitches as he stares at the door, horrified.

 

"Yo, where are you two?" _Bumzu-hyung._

_"Dongho..."_

_"Shh!"_

 

He completely forgot about him. Frozen in place, he briefly wonders if their door is locked.

 

 _"Minhyu-nh?"_ Dongho feels the hands on his hips tighten and he looks down at Minhyun's disturbingly calm face as he starts stroking his waist.

 

 _"Hey Minhyun,"_ he whispers urgently.

_"It's going to be fine, don't worry."_

_"Did you loc—"_

 

"Dongho! Minhyun?" Dongho jumps as the voice gets closer, "I got food!"

 

 _"Did I wha-mph,"_ he quickly slaps a hand over Minhyun's mouth and harshly whispers into his ear, _"Did you lock the door?"_ Minhyun mumbles into his palm and so he removes it.

 _"Yes,"_ Minhyun lies through his teeth impatiently. He hears the footsteps getting farther and immediately grabs the back of Dongho's head, pulling him down for a kiss. Holding his lower back close, he angles his hips just right and thrusts into him slowly, stroking Dongho's insides the way he always liked, and it doesn't fail to make his lover melt.

 _"Listen, he won't look too hard."_ Minhyun continues attacking his mouth, swallowing his quiet moans.

 

"The car's still here though..." a window slams closed, causing Dongho to snap out of it and break away from Minhyun's lecherous hold, pulling away gingerly and escaping to the side of the bed.

 

 _"Dongho, he w-ugk,"_ Dongho shoves his fingers down his demon mouth, preventing him from uttering another word. It proves to be a bad idea when Minhyun holds his hand and wraps his soft lips around his fingers, giving special attention to the middle one. Dongho gapes at him.

 

_He's lost his damn mind._

 

"Tteokbokki!" Bumzu's muffled yell emanates from the other side of the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tteokbokki: a spicy stir-fried dish made with 'tteok' (rice cakes), pepper sauce, fishcakes, etc. people usually prefer the thick and chewy variants, like Dongho.


End file.
